50 Ways to Say Goodbye
by JN Malfoy
Summary: It's a Song!Fict (also Crack!Fict haha) about how tragic is Harry's love story hahaha :D Sorry. But I'm really sorry for the typos, English wasn't my first language afterall. And again Harry Potter and all wasn't mine, I just love them like my own child #lol Aaaand special thanx for my beta Hazel, she's help me to fix my English ;)


**-50 Ways to Say Goodbye-**

What a day for Harry.

On Sunday morning to go to the market with no body but himself whilst trying to forget his break up with the only Weasley girl.  
He remembered the day when Ginny spoke up about how she couldn't stand any longer with him and said it's meant to be that, they're not belong for each other. She said it's the better for them to find their own way and Ginny convinced him that her leaving is for Harry'sown good.  
But now look at him; he even can't eat properly, had no good sleep for almost one week and even though he says he's cool with it he knows he just can't say goodbye to her. She's his first love, even though she's not his first kiss, but still she means the world to him and when she left, she also took his heart with her.

"Harry."

'Sweet Merlin, not now..' Harry slowly turn to face his 'now' friend, Draco, although not friends at school, they're adults now and surely it's better to be a friend than enemy. 

"Oh hi there..."

"Youlook terrible, mate." Harry didn't answer only shrugged.

"So,where's Ginny? She's always with you. Where's she?"

"Err...She's..."

"Is it true? I mean those rumors about Ginny, are they true?" Draco didn't wait for Harry's answer but questioned him with something that actually got Harry's atention.

"What rumors?"

"That she went down in an airplane or fried getting sun tanned or fell in acement mixer full of quicksand.. Dude, that's really... you know bit crazy." Again Harry didn't answer because all of what they've heard are the reasons he gave to anyone who asked about Ginny. He just can't tell the truth about their break up.

"Seriously Harry, I've ever heard that was you who told those crap."

"I..."

"And I also hear about she met a shark underwater, fell and no one caught her and even eaten by a lion. That's just so ridiculous, right Harry?" 

'Oh Merlin, am I that's sucks?'

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry said without looking at Draco in the eyes. He knows that man and Draco would know in a second through Harry's eyes that he must be hiding something so Harry kept his eyes on the vegetable stand and pretended to looking for something to buy that day.

"And guess what, today I got new rumors. That she was caught in a mudslide, dried up in the desert and drowned in a hot tub. Wow, it's like someone really wants her to disappear."

'Yes, and that person is me.' Harry told to himself, and he must find a better idea of Ginny's absence.

"I know but we don't have to believe it all, do we?"

"Well, that's true. But still, I think much people still curious about you and her."

"Please don't be Draco." Harry said with a soft and nervous laugh.

"So, where exactly she is then?" 

'Damn!'

"Err...She..."

"Yes?"

"She... She got run over by scrappy purple Scion."

"What?! Really?" Draco stare in disbelief, now the answer is from Harry himself. Draco knew Harry would never lie, Harry loved Ginny too much to make a joke about the Weasley girl. Harry even told him that he wants to live a thousand lives with her, he wants to be the one who dies in love with her, so it's impossible for Harry to telling a lie. He really loved Ginny so much.  
A feeling of sadness and regret filled Draco and made him look at Harry in concern.

"That's horrible Harry, just horrible. I... I feel sorry for you."  
Harry just smiled in return, and wanted to say something when he heard footsteps behind him and Draco looked very surprised.

"Hi Harry."  
'Merlin's beard..'

"Draco."

"Oh, hi Ginny."

"What a good day right?" Ginny stepped beside Harry, without give that boy any glance, and picked some vegetables for herself.

"Yeah..."Draco the only one who could answer her.

"Gotto go, see ya."

With that Ginny left them in silence. Draco gave Harry a questioning look at Harry, who shrugged and smiled an apologetic smile.

"Well, at least she didn't die." 

**-End-**


End file.
